To better define central nervous system serotonin (5-HT) activity in AN and BN when ill and after recovery. Position Emisson Tomography (PET) imaging with a serotonergic ligand, 7-18 altanserin is used to provide insight into the pathophysiology of the (5-HT) neuronal system in 5 groups of subjects, ill anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa, recovered anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa and normal controls.